Te va a doler
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: NARUSAKUSASU los sentimientos que envuelven al equipo 7 [Songfic Angst] [Complete]


**Te va a doler**

**NARUSAKUSASU, extraño en mi?, nunca había puesto a naruto con sakura, pero bueno aquí los dejo con esta estupenda canción de Maelo Ruiz que me inspiro para escribir esto n.n**

**Ni Naruto ni la canción me pertenecen, alguien me los regala? xD!!**

**Canción**

**_-pensamientos o actos-_**

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Es una pena que tú seas así **  
**Que no te guste ser llevada por la buena **  
**No entiendo como tú pretendes ser feliz **  
**Con ese idiota que te trata como a una cualquiera **

-que puedo hacer para que lo entiendas, para que te des cuenta de una vez por todas de que ese idiota no te quiere, pero parece que eso que sientes por el te tiene totalmente ciega como para notarlo, por mas que te rechace sigues tras el-

**Se que algún día te hará falta mi amor **  
**Y no lo digo por despecho aunque parezca **  
**Te equivocaste al elegir entre él y yo **  
**Pero te vas a arrepentir la vida entera **

**-bueno y que puedo decir, desde siempre me has interesado, te quiero tanto Sakura-chan, aunque parezca que tu me odias, el chico que siempre estuvo solo y que nadie quería, ese soy yo, al que tu tratas de la misma forma en la que el a ti, no comprendo esa actitud, pero a ti te la perdono, y se que cuando me marche al menos pensaras una vez en mi, por que este Sakura-chan, este es el que te quiere de veras-**

**Te va a doler **  
**tarde o temprano ya verás lo que te toca **  
**Cuando tu piel ya no le excite y te abandone **  
**Al descubrir con amargura que tiene a otra **

-eres hermosa, eres una bella flor, pero no quiero que tu sufras, aunque ya lo haces, el te toma como una mas de sus mujeres por que sabe muy bien cuanto lo quieres y de un momento a otro te deja sola, yo pienso, no, estoy casi seguro de que el solo lo hace por que es tan egoísta que no te quiere para nadie, cometiste un gran error, le perteneces desde que te fijaste en el-

**Te va a doler **  
**como me está doliendo ahora que me dejas **  
**Pero este amor no ha de durarme para siempre **  
**Y te lo advierto de una vez mejor ni vuelvas **

-y por mucho que te quiera, Sakura-chan, ojala nunca vuelva a saber nada de ti, no quiero lastimarme mas, tu no me has hecho nada, yo solo me ilucione con tu sonrisa y me enamore de todo lo que eres, una perfecta mujer-

**y yo se que te va a doler **  
**Tarde o temprano ya verás lo que te toca**

**cuando tu piel no le excite cuando te bese la boca **

-siempre me pregunto que pasara cuando Sasuke Uchiha se canse de ti, de la juventud de tu cuerpo, que pasara contigo, te enamoraras nuevamente, yo no lo creo, siempre trate de que te fijaras en mi pero nunca funciono, estas obsesionada con el, no te culpo, yo lo estoy contigo-

**y yo se que te va a doler **

**Como me está doliendo ahora, que me dejas**

**que me dejas, y a así que no te importa **

-cuanto hubiera dado por un beso de tus labios, hubiera muerto por ti, pero ahora muero y no es por mas que tu rechazo, que me hiere sin que te des cuenta, que me arranca el corazón de solo pensar en que siempre estas dispuesta para entregarte una y otra vez a rival, a ese que amas, o tal vez si te des cuenta de cómo sufro por ti, pero tu no tienes culpa, no tienes culpa de nada, así que no hagas nada por mi-

**y yo se que te va a doler **

**Te equivocaste al elegir, tú te vas a arrepentir, **

**y así no podrás vivir, sabiendo que la pena te ahoga **

-pobre Sakura-chan, que será de ti, sabes muy bien que el no corresponde a tu amor que es tan grande como el mar, sabes muy bien que mas temprano que tarde te dejara sola, te abandonara y nunca mas sabrás de el, por que esa es su forma de ser, pero quizá te conformas llorando todas las noches por que sabes que yo estoy hay para cuando lo necesites, por que estoy dispuesto a recibir las sobras de tu cariño, por que sabes muy bien que con un gesto me basta, pero eso se acabo, ya nada será como antes-

**y yo se que te va a doler **

**Porque este amor no ha de durarme para siempre**

-por que ahora me daré una oportunidad con esa chica que siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi, pero que yo por mi amor hacia ti nunca me di cuenta, la tratare como mejor pueda por que se muy bien lo que se siente el no ser correspondido, te olvidare en sus brazos, me perderé en su blanca vista para no recordar el verde de la tuya, Hinata Hyuga, tu serás mi nueva vida-

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

y que tal les ha parecido?, creo que eso es lo que en verdad pasa, pero bueno, saben que no estoy acostumbrada al NARUSAKU así que si me quedo muy mal denme sus consejos .

Gracias por leer y por todos los reviews que van a dejarme n.n


End file.
